La caja de revelados
by Carisse Rose
Summary: Cada momento puede ser capturado, así como cada imagen desencadena un momento. Basado en el proyecto "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.
1. A su manera

**Nota de Autor:** ¡Bonjour, mis estimados! He decidido comenzar con este nuevo proyecto, más que nada como un desafío a mí misma para crearme el hábito de escribir todos los días (se hace lo que se puede). Quise empezar con esta imagen porque apenas la vi, supe lo que quería escribir. Y debo puntualizar que es primera vez que escribo de estos dos (son una pareja que me gusta mucho), así que ruego por clemencia. Espero que disfruten leer mi pequeño aporte tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo :)

 _Basado en la imagen #78 - Confesión en la pizarra, propuesta por June JK._

 **Pairing: Mishiro**

* * *

 **A su manera**

Se quedó mirándolo desde su pupitre, sintiendo que sus párpados querían sucumbir ante el perseverante aburrimiento y bostezando por quinta vez en esas dos horas. Koushiro estaba terminando de borrar todas las ecuaciones de la pizarra, cosa que Mimi agradeció profundamente al quitar semejante asquerosidad de su vista y que, de paso, le provocó ganas de pedirle que dejaran las lecciones hasta ahí.

Y como nunca se guardaba nada, así lo hizo:

—Ya es suficiente, Kou. Vámonos, hagamos algo divertido—le ofreció con entusiasmo, sintiéndose revitalizada ante la perspectiva de ir al cine, sentarse a comer algo o simplemente pasear por ahí tomados de la mano, hablándole de mil cosas como siempre solía hacer.

Él, por su parte, no pudo evitar enternecerse ante los ojos brillantes y demandantes de su novia. Quiso sucumbir ante sus caprichos, olvidar por un momento los deberes para sentir el placer de escapar con ella en una nueva aventura, pero su lado racional lo frenó y se mantuvo tan profesional como de costumbre.

—Quiero asegurarme de que hayas entendido todo. Tu examen es en dos días—le recordó, alzando sus cejas con elocuencia y volviéndose a la pizarra para seguir anotando ejercicios.

Escuchó a Mimi resoplar con exasperación a sus espaldas, seguido del chirrido de la silla al moverse y sus pasos aproximándose.

—Por favor—sus delicados brazos rodearon su torso por atrás, y Koushiro se esmeró por mantenerse concentrado en lo que hacía. Mimi apoyó la cabeza contra su espalda, moviéndola a un ritmo lento como si le estuviera haciendo una delicada caricia—, sigamos mañana…

Dejó de escribir, suspirando con resignación. No podía trabajar así, sintiendo a un ser humano tan irresistible que se esmeraba por hacer prevalecer sus exigencias. Tomó una de las manos de Mimi que se encontraba rodeándolo por el torso, dejándose llevar por aquel momento y embargándose de una poderosa sensación que llevaba acechándolo desde un cierto tiempo.

Contra toda incertidumbre, supo lo que era.

—Déjame pensarlo, mientras tanto…—sosteniendo la tiza con firmeza, acabó de anotar una nueva expresión matemática en la pizarra— Reduce esto.

—¿Qué? —más que pregunta, fue exclamación lo que la voz de Mimi formó. "128√e980" y su cabeza pareció explotar— Pero…

—Redúcelo—repitió Koushiro, interrumpiendo las quejas que sabía que se avecinaban—. Voy al baño, si lo logras para cuando yo regrese nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin más, la dejó sola frente a lo que parecía ser su nuevo némesis. Mimi quiso estampar su cabeza contra la pared, aunque sabía que eso no le ayudaría durante el examen. Procuró pensar con la cabeza fría _, ponerse en modo Kou_ , como ella diría. Una exponencial… ¿Y qué pasaba si usando logaritmo le seguía pareciendo igual de fea?

Siguió mirándola, como si se tratara de un desafío por ver quién duraba más tiempo sin parpadear, hasta que una nueva percepción la atacó. ¿Por qué parecía que había visto esto antes…?

Parecía salido de una película, una que había visto hace mucho. Siguió analizándola, hasta que una cierta forma captó su atención de sobremanera. Dubitativa, tomó el borrador y de un solo barrido, sus sospechas se confirmaron.

Se quedó paralizada. Koushiro nunca había sido de expresarse en palabras. Podían pasar mil cosas por su mente, pero Mimi había aprendido a interpretarlo a lo largo de esos años, limitándose a un conjunto de señales que se volvían valiosas ante sus significados. Cada vez que la abrazaba, aunque por pocos segundos, pero aprisionándola con fuerza. Cuando entrelazaba sus dedos entre los suyos mientras veían una película, o cuando simplemente acariciaba las puntas de su cabello cuando se acurrucaban.

Y esta era su forma de decirle lo más importante.

—¡Koushiro! —exclamó con los ojos llorosos, antes de salir disparada por la puerta para encontrárselo en el pasillo y abalanzarse sobre él.

Esa era su manera de decirle que le correspondía.


	2. Problemas de orden

**Nota de autor:** ¿He dicho ya que amo a estos dos? En la colección debían tener un espacio, de lo contrario estaba abandonando mis creencias (?) Espero no haberlos arruinado en estas _ochocientas-algo_ palabras, de lo contrario ahogaré mi decepción en base a comer galletas rellenas.

Basado en la imagen _#26 - Pareja frente a estantería llena de libros, propuesta por jacque-kari_.

 **Pairing: Michi**

* * *

 **Problemas de orden**

Mimi siguió su recorrido por las estanterías, haciendo barridos panorámicos a las secciones que podían servirle y coleccionando libros para agrandar la pila que sostenía con destreza entre sus manos. Llegó al punto donde estaba Tai, encontrándolo ensimismado con un ejemplar sobre fútbol que parecía tener fotografías en todas sus páginas.

—¡Tai! —exclamó indignada, procurando mantener un volumen moderado para no alterar al resto de los clientes—, ¡suelta eso y ayúdame a seguir buscando!

—¡Pero si en eso estaba! —contestó, poniéndose a la defensiva y soltando el libro para tomar otros tres que había dejado apilados en la cercanía—. Creo que estos son buena opción.

—Son los mismos que tengo aquí—dijo, dándoles una rápida mirada y quitándoselos con rapidez para así traspasarle la pila que ella había recolectado.

—¿Ahora soy la mula de carga? —preguntó, acomodando mejor el peso de las obras para evitar que se cayeran.

—Necesito ver si tu hermana me mandó la lista de libros que Takeru ya tiene—le informó, guiñándole el ojo y buscando su teléfono dentro del bolso (uno que era "un poco demasiado grande", le había dicho él cuando se juntaron esa misma tarde). Tai sonrió brevemente ante el gesto, contemplándola mientras se esmeraba por abrirse paso entre todas las cosas que tenía guardadas.

—Podríamos ahorrarnos tiempo y meter toda una sección ahí—comentó burlonamente.

Ante eso, Mimi se limitó a dedicarle una mueca de desprecio, dando por fin con su celular y empezando a revisarlo. Entrecerró un poco los ojos a medida que leía la lista que Hikari le había mandado, abriéndolos como platos una vez que terminó su labor.

—Ya tiene todos los que había escogido—refunfuñó, volviendo su vista a la pantalla del aparato al mismo tiempo que caminaba con Tai siguiéndola detrás—. Nos escribió que buscáramos uno que se llama _Red Rising_.

—¿No es ese que está en las estanterías de la entrada? —Tai aprovechó de dejar el cúmulo de "intentos fallidos" en un rincón que eligió al azar.

Comenzaron a inspeccionar a medida que avanzaban, hasta que Mimi se detuvo de pronto para agacharse a recoger un tomo de los estantes inferiores.

—Éste sería el regalo ideal para tu cuñado—lo miró, exhibiendo el título con una sonrisa coqueta.

 _KAMA-SUTRA: Las 101 posturas más sensuales._

No tuvo tiempo de prepararse para el ataque de cosquillas que se le vino encima, comenzando a dar grititos y tratando de apartar a Tai por las malas.

—¡Ya, basta! —exclamó cuando finalmente logró sostener las manos del chico y apartarlas de su metro cuadrado—. Compórtate—le advirtió, empleando la seriedad más mortífera que le fuera posible.

El aludido alzó sus manos al aire, haciéndose el desentendido. Mimi le sacó la lengua y él tuvo que aguantarse la risa para que pudieran retomar la búsqueda.

—¡Aquí está!

Estiró su mano para tomar el ejemplar y, súbitamente, otra palma se posó sobre la suya y vio aparecer la cabeza de su compañía arriba de ella, observándola con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Hormiga atómica.

Y en menos de un segundo, _Red Rising_ estaba siendo usado como arma de batalla, estrellándose repetidas veces contra el cuerpo de Tai y armándose un alboroto que mezclaba las carcajadas de él y las quejas de su contrincante.

—¡Disculpen!—les llamó la atención uno de los trabajadores de la biblioteca, deteniendo el enfrentamiento y dirigiéndose a Mimi poco después—. Señorita, no juegue con los libros, por favor.

—Lo siento—respondió, sintiendo sus mejillas escocer por la vergüenza.

—Sí, deja de jugar con los libros—agregó Tai, fingiendo estar indignado.

Sin dirigirle una sola palabra al pasar a su lado, fue a la caja para esperar que atendieran a dos personas antes que ella, aún con la cara ardiendo.

—Mimi—la llamó, colocándose a su lado y siendo ignorado sin compasión—, preciosa, no te enfades—se acercó para besarla en la mejilla, recibiendo su apartamiento como respuesta.

Optando por una acción inmediata, la aprisionó entre sus brazos para estrecharla contra su pecho. Volvió a sentir su resistencia, pero esta vez con menos intensidad, por lo que prosiguió a agachar la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos enfurruñados.

—¿Se te pasó? —quiso saber, intentando nuevamente besarla en la mejilla y consiguiéndolo esta vez.

Lo miró frunciendo el ceño, intentando reprimir la sonrisa que quería escapar, y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y ahora? —la besó en la frente, aguardando.

—No—fue su respuesta lapidaria.

—¿Y ahora? —repitió, yendo a parar de lleno en sus labios.

Mimi le correspondió sin demora, tardando en darse cuenta que ya era su turno de pagar y viéndose enfrentada a la mirada impaciente de la vendedora.

—Quizás, solo quizás—concedió, estirando su mano frente a él y exhibiendo esa sonrisa que a Tai tanto le gustaba, porque era de esas que solo le dedicaba a él.

Sacó la billetera del bolsillo de su chaqueta para pasarle unos cuantos billetes, su parte para comprar el regalo. Volvió a besarla, esta vez en la parte superior de su cabeza, pensando en lo poco que le molestaban los pequeños enfados de su princesa y lo mucho que disfrutaba haciendo que los olvidara por completo.


	3. Lo relativo al amor

**Nota de Autor** : My god, finalmente, _¡finalmente!_ he escrito este drabble. I'm sorry, es solo que llevaba varios días reprimido en mi interior y hoy al fin salió, es libreeeee. Esta pareja fue uno de mis primeros otp's, junto a Sakura/Shaoran (jiji), así que iban a aparecer en esta colección sin duda alguna. Este drabble es un poco más corto que los anteriores, espero que eso no radique en su calidad (eso sonó tan poco yo (?)). Espero que les guste mucho, gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apreciaciones, lo agradezco infinitamente. Responderé todos los reviews que me faltan mañana, probablemente, ya que escribiré una última cosa y dormiré.

 _Basado en la imagen #77 - Chica en estación de tren, propuesta por LeCielVAN._

 **Pairing: Takari**

* * *

 **Lo relativo al amor**

Se balaceó sobre sus pies distraídamente, observando la extensión de los rieles hasta el punto donde estos desaparecían hasta hacerse una mísera miniatura al tiempo que sentía la brisa del final del verano meciendo su falda con suavidad. Hikari se quedó quieta y empezó a jugar con la bolsa de la tienda entre sus manos, girándola y meciéndola, aguardando la aparición del tren con una impaciencia que pasaba desapercibida a simple vista.

La estación de trenes de Odaiba estaba prácticamente vacía a esas horas de la tarde, evidencia clara de que era Domingo. Hikari miró nuevamente el contenido de su bolsa, más que nada por pura inercia, encontrándose nuevamente con el paquete de palomitas y las barras de chocolate que había comprado hacía menos de diez minutos.

La vibración de su celular la pilló por sorpresa, sacándolo del bolsillo de su blusa y leyendo el mensaje que Takeru acababa de mandarle.

"Espero que estés disfrutando tu último día en la playa y que no te hayas enamorado de algún bañista extranjero durante tu estadía. Aunque, siendo egoísta, no veo la hora de que regreses. Te amo."

Hikari sonrió, tecleando su respuesta sin demora.

"Todo ha estado bien en la playa, mañana quizás regrese durante la mañana y puedas venir a almorzar con nosotros. O quizás prefiera no regresar y escapar con el salvavidas noruego. Hazme cambiar de opinión."

Volvió a mirar hacia el horizonte, intranquila, rogando que el tren apareciera de una vez por todas.

Una nueva vibración contra su mano, y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

"Tengo comida. Y películas. Y mucho amor cursi recargado por todo tu mes de ausencia. Espero que eso sea suficiente."

 _Vamos, tren. Apresúrate…_

"Siempre lo será. Te amo."

Por fin parecía que el azar estaba de su parte, ya que el tren que la dejaba cerca del hogar de Takeru apareció y lo abordó, volviendo a hacerse de ánimos para esperar unos cuantos minutos más. Sintiendo su agitación aumentar, miró el último mensaje que recibió.

"Espero que sí."

Lo que Takeru no esperaba era que Hikari se encontrara en ese mismo momento en dirección a su departamento, sin decirle que había regresado un día antes de la playa, avisándole a su madre con anticipo para que colaborara con ella y aguardando para darle una sorpresa sin que él llegase siquiera a imaginarlo.

Y Hikari detestaba tener que esperar el momento donde, al fin, pudiese volver a su lado.


	4. Un mal momento

**Nota de Autor:** No saben lo mucho que extrañaba escribir. Entre tantos exámenes, finales y asociados, mi tiempo libre casi se vio reducido a nada y escribir para mi es paz. Siempre ayuda. Así que me siento contenta de poder actualizar por fin, después de un tiempo. Tenía ánimos de irme por otros lados distintos a la alegría, volví a ver la colección de imágenes y esta historia apareció en mi cabeza apenas vi una.

Y aquí está.

Nunca pensé que escribiría sobre esta pareja, pero la verdad ha sido muy interesante. Me ha servido para explayar muchos sentimientos internos. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo, mis queridísimos/as.

 _Basado en la imagen #118 - Niña adormilada en coche, propuesta por SkuAg_ (¡Sku, si ves esto lamento no haber hecho un Sorato!)

 **Pairing: Yamakari**

* * *

 **Un mal momento**

Taichi no podía ir porque a esa hora tenía un examen de una asignatura cuyo nombre no recordaba. Pudo habérselo pedido a Takeru, pero no sabía manejar y, además, estaba ocupado a esa hora también. Por lo que Taichi, entregándole toda su confianza de mejor amigo, le encomendó la misión de ir a buscar a su hermana al aeropuerto de Odaiba.

Quiso negarse, sintiéndose incómodo y evitando pensar en aquella sonrisa. Luego cometió el error de meditarlo y no tuvo otra escapatoria más que decir que sí.

Y ahí estaba, manejando a las siete de la mañana al encuentro de la razón de sus problemas. Pensaba en todas las formas de camuflarse bajo la frialdad que había aprendido a acarrear consigo desde que se dio cuenta. Siempre se disponía a actuar distante, procurando no involucrarse aunque le costara, pero Hikari llegaba a él de alguna manera.

Yamato solo quería encontrar la forma de detenerlo.

Fue cuando estacionó el auto que los nervios comenzaron a carcomerlo. Ansiaba verla, lo quería más que nada, pero no podía demostrarlo. Debía aprender a vivir con eso y, quizás, acabaría acostumbrándose y dándose cuenta que no era más que un capricho que surgió por un mal azar.

Se preparó mentalmente para el momento donde la viera caminar por el pasillo de salida de las llegadas nacionales, acomodándose a una expresión seria y decidido a recurrir a las meras formalidades. Era así como debía ser.

Pero realmente no estaba preparado, porque cuando Hikari lo vio y comenzó a correr hacia él jalando su maleta con la emoción de una niña pequeña, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Maldijo el momento donde lo rodeó con sus brazos y él la correspondió con una fuerza efusiva.

—Yamato-san—dijo su nombre con felicidad, y él no pudo evitar sentirse igual de contento.

Tomó su maleta y escuchó todas las historias que compartía con él con un entusiasmo que parecía extraño en alguien que había pasado siete horas en un avión. También le agradeció muchas veces que se hubiera dado la molestia de ir a buscarla. Se dedicó a disfrutar esos minutos, apenas haciéndole unas preguntas y dedicándole miradas con el mayor disimulo que se podía permitir.

Al llegar al lugar donde estaba aparcado, la tristeza borró todo el brillo de sus ojos. Abrió el maletero y sacó un ramo de flores para extendérselo.

—Takeru te envió esto. Dijo que esperaba que tuvieras un buen viaje—dijo, intentando parecer informal, casi indiferente, pero sonando como un desdichado. No quiso mirarla a los ojos por miedo a ser muy obvio.

Hikari tomó el ramo y no fue necesaria mucha imaginación para notar que estaba encantada.

—Son preciosas—Yamato vio por el rabillo del ojo que aferraba el obsequio contra su pecho y se apresuró en guardar la maleta. Hikari bostezó y le preguntó si podía ir en el asiento trasero, que estaba muy cansada. Simplemente le respondió que no había problema y sacó las llaves de su bolsillo, queriendo marcharse debido a una angustia que ya se le había hecho familiar en los últimos meses.

Se recordó una y otra vez que debía mantener la vista fija en la carretera, en lugar de ceder a la tentación de mirarla por el espejo retrovisor. Resultaba agotador refrenarse de aquellas cosas que quería hacer, pero era la vía más sana. Se había convencido de ello.

Bajo otras circunstancias, en otro momento, le hubiese pedido que fuese en el asiento de copiloto para tenerla junto a él, que lo disculpara por ser egoísta pero que quería tomarle la mano y sentirla cerca. La hubiese invitado a comer en algún lugar que encontraran por el camino, lo que ella quisiera. Hubiese bajado la velocidad que llevaba para que el viaje demorara en acabar porque le gustaba estar con ella.

Su última conversación con Takeru seguía grabada en su cabeza, la rememoró de forma desordenada, fragmentada, mientras esperaba que la fila de autos acumulados a la entrada de la ciudad avanzara.

" _Pensaba invitarla a salir para cuando vuelva."_

" _Quizás podría llevarla a la playa, le gusta mucho la playa."_

" _¿Crees que diga que sí, hermano? ¿Debería intentarlo?"_

Él, armándose de coraje y apelando a lo correcto, le respondió lo que todo hermano mayor debería en una circunstancia así.

" _Claro que te va a decir que sí. Invítala apenas llegue"_ , y le sonrió para infundirle confianza, consiguiendo que su hermano se llenara de ánimo y le agradeciera su apoyo. Yamato realmente quería sentirse feliz por él, sabía que las cosas debían seguir ese orden y que estaba tomando la decisión acertada.

Aun así, le apenaba. Lo frustraba. Le dolía. Y jamás lo iba a admitir.

Porque todo eso tenía que guardárselo para sí mismo.

Seguía esperando que los autos avanzaran. Asomó su mirada con cuidado hacia el espejo retrovisor, teniendo una vista perfecta del rostro pacífico de Hikari durmiendo, acomodada boca arriba con el ramo apoyado sobre su pecho.

Se empezó a preguntar qué haría cuando llegaran a su destino, y Hikari se removió un poco y lo miró aún adormecida. Él rehuyó sus ojos y fingió estar concentrado en el volante.

—Yamato-san, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó, la escuchó removerse en la parte trasera para apoyar su rostro contra el asiento del copiloto y así mirarlo mejor. Con esa expresión inocente y preocupada que podía hasta con el más firme de los hombres.

Los autos comenzaron a avanzar. Eso ayudó a Yamato a volver a concentrarse y contestar como debía hacerlo.

—Estoy bien, también estoy un poco cansado.

—¿Seguro?

 _No._

—Sí, quédate tranquila—y le mostró una sonrisa fugaz para convencerla de la mentira.

Pareció funcionar, porque Hikari volvió a acomodarse en el asiento trasero para dormir, dejándolo solo de nuevo con sus meditaciones.

La miró por última vez por medio del retrovisor. Si tan solo hubiese pasado de otra manera. O quizás nunca. O quizás antes.

Pero no era así. Porque siempre fue un mal momento.


	5. Refugio

**Nota de Autor:** Van a ser las cinco de la mañana en mi país. Volví a mi costumbre vieja de publicar a horas inconvenientes, quiero pensar que es una buena señal (?) Por algún motivo que desconozco, hoy soy cursi, me siento cursi, _exudo cursi_. Mi alma está rezando (yes, praying) por esta historia, ya que adoro a esta pareja y arruinarlos a estas horas de la madrugada no me haría feliz, _at all_. Espero que disfruten leerlo (y, hablando de leer, yo también empezaré a aprovechar mi tiempo libre para leer más historias ¡yay!).

 _Basado en la imagen #81 - Chico besando a chica en la frente, propuesta por Nats 28._

 **Pairing: Sorato**

* * *

 **Refugio**

Mimi ya le había dejado un mensaje en el buzón de voz. Taichi registraba cuatro llamadas perdidas en su teléfono. Los demás aparecían como mensajes de texto que aún no se había animado a leer. Tal vez algunos fueron antes de aquello… Y Sora prefería no verlos, porque la decepción crecería más y más como una bomba que intentaba controlar para que no llegara al fin del marcador y la volara en muchas piezas.

Yamato, sin embargo, los había superado a todos.

Diez llamadas perdidas, diez mensajes de texto y, para rematar, encontrarse fuera de la puerta de su apartamento esperando a que le abriera, como si pudiese sentir su hedor a melancolía a través de la madera y sus intentos por hacerle creer que no estaba fuesen miserables.

Siempre se daba cuenta.

—Sora—volvió a llamarla, golpeando la puerta con discreción—, sé que estás ahí. No me voy a ir hasta que me dejes entrar.

Sabía que lo decía en serio. Llevaba, por lo menos, quince minutos afuera. Era relativo, porque Sora no percibía nada del tiempo más allá de que un frío invierno ya se había instaurado en Odaiba. Cuando llegó no se molestó en temperar ningún cuarto, las cortinas permanecían cerradas y ella solo permanecía sentada en el sofá, como un espíritu agónico en una casa abandonada que vislumbraba su propio vaho debido a las bajas temperaturas.

Había comenzado a sentirse estúpida por estar triste. Le resultaba inevitable recordar ese día, momento a momento, y no sentirse una fracasada. Quizás era más digno que hiciera rabietas, que tratara de seguir dignamente de alguna manera o que al menos tratara de hablar con alguien.

Con todo y esas meditaciones racionales, le estaba costando muchísimo.

Que las personas te rechazaran era una de las condiciones que debías afrontar para adaptarte al mundo. El fracaso era parte de un ciclo natural que conforma la vida.

Pero que todas las agencias a las que había recurrido rechazaran su primera línea de ropa le pegó en la cara como una piedra que te arrojan en plena calle. Eran seis en total, y todas la habían rechazado. La última que quedaba, a la cuál trataba de inculcarle un poco de esperanza, le había mandado la carta ese mismo día. No simplemente limitándose al rechazo, sino que añadiendo comentarios al respecto.

"Señorita Takenouchi, lamentablemente su línea no representa nada nuevo ni llamativo para nuestro negocio. No podemos permitirnos financiar una colección carente de identidad que no representa una inversión segura…"

Un año completo destinando sus ahorros a esa línea. Para nada.

—Sora—le propinó a la puerta dos golpes que parecieron retumbar en su cabeza.

Alzó sus piernas para rodeárselas con los brazos e intentar buscar su refugio en esa posición. Tan solo estaba aguardando que se aburriera, que se diera media vuelta y regresa por donde vino.

No porque quisiera, sino porque no quería verlo, no así.

Lo escuchó carraspear del otro lado y toser con fingida exageración.

—Sora, hace frío…—le dijo de manera apresurada.

Cerró los ojos. Asumió que ya pronto se hartaría.

—Ya sé que debes estar muy ocupada ahí dentro pero… ¿Puedo usar el baño?

No supo de donde salió, pero comenzó a reír. Era un sonido extraño, bajo esa circunstancia un jadeo bajito y quebrado, pero alegre a fin de cuentas. Aún podía sentir cómo le escocía el borde de sus ojos, pero por esos segundos, las lágrimas pararon.

Yamato siempre decía que las bromas no le funcionaban y que no era lo suyo, pero Sora sentía que podía hacerla feliz sin siquiera hacer gran empeño.

—¿Ya puedo entrar?

Sora se levantó del sofá, y fue entonces cuando notó las articulaciones tiesas debido a su falta de movimiento. Cuando llegó a la puerta, dudó, con algunos dedos sobre la manilla. Odiaba preocupar a Yamato, pero si él estaba ahí fue porque así lo quiso.

Abrió para encontrarse con una sonrisa conciliadora y la mirada de ojos azules brillantes que siempre la recibía como si estuviera en casa. Por desgracia, volvió a recordar lo que había pasado y sus ojos volvieron a arder. De pronto él la tenía entre sus brazos, y Sora comenzó a esparcir lágrimas sobre su hombro contra su voluntad.

—Disculpa…—comenzó.

La hizo callar besándola en la frente, permaneciendo ahí un momento que hizo que deseara que no se apartara.

—No digas tonterías—el beso ahora pasó a sus labios, en un arrebato fugaz y reconfortante.

—Perdona, estoy hecha un desastre y adentro está frío y no tengo nada para recibirte…

—Ya deja de disculparte, por favor—Rodeó su cintura con un brazo, haciéndola caminar para entrar junto con él—. Vine a verte, todo lo demás lo improvisaremos.

Sora sonrió, aún con los ojos hinchados, palpándose los bolsillos en busca de algún pañuelo para sonarse la nariz.

—Ten—le extendió uno. Sora a veces no entendía como era capaz de meterse en su mente como si ya fuese una costumbre.

—Deberías dejar de rescatarme, te voy a agotar—comentó con sarcasmo, aún resentida y dolida por el recuerdo de hace unas horas.

Yamato cerró la puerta tras ellos y, antes de ir a buscar la estufa a parafina que siempre guardaba detrás de la puerta de la cocina, la volvió a abrazar con fuerza.

—No me voy a cansar de ti, Sora.


	6. El peor de los miedos

**Nota de Autor:** ¡God, extrañaba tanto actualizar aquí! *estira los dedos* Creo que pondré manos a la obra y actualizaré todos los pendientes, de una buena vez. La imagen por la que opté inmediatamente me hizo pensar en algo triste, so here it is. Nunca había escrito un Kenyako, y me sentí muy cómoda haciéndolo. Creo que lo repetiré.

Enjoy, you little rockstars!

 _Basado en la imagen #131 - Manos entrelazadas en hospital, propuesta por NievesJS13_

 **Pairing: Kenyako**

* * *

 **El peor de los miedos**

Su cabeza parecía pesar toneladas. La movió despacio, con la leve impresión de oír un eco de fondo que sonó similar a su nombre, el cuál se perdió en algún punto recóndito de su mente agotada. Palpó la dureza del asiento de la sala de espera con la mano que tenía bajo la cabeza y abrió los ojos con un sobresalto.

Una enfermera se había puesto de cuclillas a su lado, produciendo ese llamado que le parecía tan confuso.

—¿Señor Ichijouji? —ella aguardó pacientemente mientras Ken volvía a aterrizar en tierra firme y se enderezaba.

De sopetón, volvió a recordar todo y su exasperación remplazó el adormilamiento.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se paró muy rápido, aún algo mareado debido a una falta de descanso que venía a notar para ese instante.

—Tranquilo—dijo, tratando de calmarlo con una voz conciliadora—, solo venía a avisarle que ya puede ir a ver a su esposa. Pero está muy débil—le advirtió apresuradamente, notando que él ya iba a salir disparado—, es muy probable que solo diga unas pocas cosas.

—Solo quiero verla—contestó, destilando súplica. Llevaba quince horas en el hospital, sin poder hacer nada, y no quería que lo hicieran esperar más.

Mucho menos si se trataba de Miyako.

La enfermera lo miró con lástima y le pidió que la siguiera. Su alivio fue eterno cuando el juego de pasillos que debieron andar resultó ser diferente al que Ken recordaba, lo que significaba que Miyako ya no estaba en cuidados intensivos. La nueva sala, una que lucía mucho menos desoladora que la anterior, llevaba en la puerta una placa que la identificaba con un número correspondiente, y la enfermera lo dejó afuera.

—Todavía está un poco mareada, y quizás se quedó dormida—asomó la cabeza por encima del hombro de Ken, quizás porque alguien más la esperaba—. Vendrán en veinte minutos a inyectarla y más tarde hay asuntos sobre los cuidados posteriores que debemos decirle.

Ken asintió, obedientemente, sintiendo un nuevo nudo de nervios atando su estómago. La enfermera se fue y él se deslizó por el umbral sin demora.

La imagen fue como un golpe que le quitó el aire por segundos, dejándolo en shock momentáneo. Su Miyako, con algunos tubos que entraban en zonas del brazo (y, al parecer, el estómago), pálida como la nieve misma y con los ojos cerrados en una expresión desgastada hasta puntos impensados.

Tomó una de las sillas pegadas a la pared para acercarla a la cama, donde buscó la mano de su esposa para sostenerla entre las suyas. Parecían tan frágiles, tan propensas a desaparecer si las descuidaba…

Escuchó un pequeño ruidito, como una protesta, y los ojos de Miyako miraban directamente a los suyos con pereza. Se hubiera lanzado a abrazarla, pero procuró mantener la calma dentro de las medidas posibles.

—¿Ken? —preguntó con voz soñolienta.

—Aquí estoy—y le dio un beso en la mano para comprobárselo. Sabía que no le diría mucho por los restos de anestesia que debían seguir en su cuerpo, pero solo tenerla ante él bastaba. Ella no tenía idea de lo contento que le ponía ese simple suceso.

—El bebé…—comenzó a removerse, y Ken siseó para tranquilizarla.

—Está bien. Muy bien. Ya lo vi—permitió que la emoción inundara su semblante.

Miyako pareció recobrar la paz, y él notó el intento que hizo por apretar sus dedos de forma afectiva.

—Quiero verlo. Necesito verlo—dijo de manera imperativa—. ¿Cuándo salgo de aquí?

—Aún no lo sé—tiró un poco de su aliento sobre la mano que sostenía, se sentía fría como témpano—. Tienes que recobrar las fuerzas.

—¿Qué dijeron los doctores?

—Un principio de septicemia, creo—Ken quería apartar el pensamiento que volvía a torturarlo y que lo tuvo en vela todo ese tiempo—. La verdad es que no los escuché porque me entró pánico.

Miyako le sonrió, con expresión cansada, pero con todo el amor que llevaba dentro de ella.

—¿Tan mal estuve? —quiso preguntarlo casi como si fuera una broma.

Ken quiso devolverle la sonrisa, pero volvieron los recuerdos de las últimas horas y los sentimientos oscuros que lo mantuvieron cautivo, arrastrándolo a un pozo sin fondo donde imágenes horridas desfilaban por más que tratar de detenerlas.

—Pensé que iba a perderte.

Volvió el terror, la desesperación, el dolor. El miedo de imaginar una vida sin ella, el miedo de quedarse solo con los niños, con el retazo de años felices que no volverían y lo dejarían con una vida que no quería afrontar.

La mano de Miyako se alzó débilmente para limpiarle las lágrimas. Ken hizo el trabajo por ella, reprochándose internamente por permitirse pensar así. _Ella estaba ahí_. Debía seguir recordándoselo.

Miyako acarició su mejilla, reconfortándolo, y dijo con suavidad:

—Prometí molestarte toda la vida.

Y esta vez, Ken sí sonrió. Siguió mirándola, agradeciendo mil veces por su suerte, mientras el sueño comenzaba a calarle todos los sentidos. Pero se rehusaba a cerrar los ojos y perderse esos momentos. Ella comenzó a cerrar los ojos de nuevo, pero su mano ahora jugueteaba con el cabello de Ken.

Comenzaba a quedarse dormida, y él optó por entrelazar sus dedos y hacerle una última pregunta antes de dejarla descansar.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —si se lo pedía, podía comprar todo lo que hubiera en la cafetería, improvisar un patético chiste para hacerla reír o cualquier otra cosa. Lo que quisiera.

En lugar de eso, le pidió algo muy simple.

—Quédate conmigo. Solo quédate.


End file.
